Are you thirsty Bella?
by Wincing The Night Away
Summary: Emmet and Jasper are babysitting Bella, while Edward is out hunting. Things happen…and Edward gets mad...and who is the mysterious kidnapper? And why is there a mysterious kidnapper?...OOoo...Read and find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Okay, so I got this idea and begun writing and here is the result. There are a lot of these kind of stories, hopefully none are like mine : ) Sorry if there are any big mistakes, and sorry if my 'jokes' aren't funny, I tried :P Hope you enjoy it!**

**I made a slight change, so it's vodka instead of beer alright. (thank you Susi)**

**Kjersti XD**

* * *

_Are you thirsty Bella?_

"Are you thirsty Bella?" I asked her while she was sitting in the grass reading her something Shakespeare-ish book. She looked up and grimaced.

"A little." She muttered and looked back down in her book and I ran in to get something. I opened the fridge, what does the human drink. I smelled at several different cartons, but the all smelled horrible. I opened a bottle from the back, vodka. Probably a refreshing drink, she'll like it, at least I did while I was human, I think. I poured it into a glass and filled it with ice cubes. It looked refreshing… I think… if you were human.

"HEY BELLA! CATCH!" Emmet shouted from a distance. Oh no! A gasp fallowed by a shrieked came from her mouth. Oh crap! What had Emmet done now? Edward was going to kill him if she had even the smallest bruise. I quickly ran over to her to check if she was okay and saw the football lying next to her. Great. Just great.

"You alright?" I asked and checked if she had any visible marks. She looked up at me with an empty expression and touched my face.

"Ehhhh." She mumbled and rested her other hand on her forehead. "Thirsty." She added and I gave her the glass. She took it eagerly. She must've been really thirsty, since she drank the whole glass at once. Damn she could drink.

"Are you better now?" I asked and she looked at me with the strangest expression I've seen in my life. She smiled and it looked like her brain had disappeared. Crap! Vodka contained alcohol; Edward was going to kill both of us.

"Of course Mom, never better." She mumbled. Okaay that was something I'd never been called before. Emmet ran over to us with heavy thuds.

"She alright Jazz?" He boomed, and rushed next to me. Bella's face lit up when she saw him.

"Oh Alice, how wonderful to see you!" She cried out in the empty air. "I love you both so much!" She cried again and forced us both into a bear hug. Emmet grinned widely, trying to understand what was going on.

"Are you sure she's all right? Did you drug her or something?" Emmet asked and loosened Bella's grip around us. I didn't say anything. Emmet looked at me and grinned like an idiot.

"Seriously dude! You drugged her! I'm usually the one doing that crap!" He laughed so hard; he would've died if he were still human. He was gasping for unnecessary air. "Edward's gonna kill you!" He laughed and fell to the ground. It really wasn't that funny.

"I didn't drug her, she's just drunk." I hissed under my breath, sorta afraid that Edward was listening. Emmet stopped laughing and looked very serious.

"Well that changes everything…" He said with a serious voice creasing his forehead, concentrating. "NOT!" He shouted and poked me in the gut.

"Why are you shouting Edward? Your voice is kinda deep too, can vampires get colds?" Bella asked with a very drunk voice. Great Edward was coming home soon.

Emmet was laughing his ass of again.

"Emmet! This is serious, Edward can't know!" I hissed at him, but he just continued laughing. I sighed and pulled him away from Bella, who had begun singing 'twinkle twinkle little star' and rocking back and forth. We've really messed her up this time.

"Oh Jazzy, why so serious?" He said with a perfect imitation of the Joker. I would've laughed under other circumstances. "You know Alice won't let him kill us, or at least you. She won't tell him, Jazz." He tried to comfort me with a grin, not really helping.

"We have to drunk her down, or whatever it's called." I mumbled, running my hand through my hair. Emmet's face lit up.

"Coffee!" He boomed and ran to the house. I walked back to Bella who was still singing.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are…" She looked at me and hiccupped, she giggled like a little girl. "Oh mommy, why are you so worried, and you look like Jasper. Is he your twin sister?" I looked strangely at her; alcohol didn't help her confused mind, that was sure. Bella thinks I'm a girl, and she thinks I'm her mother.

"I'm not your mother Bella…" I begun, but she stopped me.

"I'm adopted! Why haven't you *hic* told mhee?" She threw her arms around me, and begun crying.

"No, no Bella you are not adopted." She looked at me with big wet eyes; the little makeup she was wearing was smudged around her eyes. "I am Jasper!" I almost shouted at her grabbing her shoulders, shaking her carefully. She looked like a doll.

"Anyone wants coffee!?" Emmet shouted and Bella begun crying more. "Jhaaaaazzzpeheer." She cried into my shoulder and I stroke her hair trying to comfort her.

"What?" Emmer whimpered. "Nobody wants coffee?" I looked at him and his under lip was beginning to quiver. Bella released me and walked over to Emmet, she put her arms around him and kissed him. On the lips! My jaw dropped. Emmet pushed her away, and smirked at me.

"Do you like me Bella?" Emmet asked and stroke her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. Then a soft snoring sound escaped her lips. "I love you Edward." She mumbled sleepy and begun rocking backing and forth, and then dropped to the ground, but Emmet caught her before she hit it.

"Do you think we're kinda saved now, since she's sleeping? They get sober by sleeping right?" He asked and carried her up to the house. I fallowed him up to Edward's room. He laid her carefully on the couch and put a blanket over her.

"I don't know, but let's hope he doesn't notice." I mumbled and Emmet grinned widely.

"Hell he wont, we are…. dum dum duumm _the master of…eh…making-people-drunk-and-get-them-sober-before-their-overprotective-boyfriend-noticeses. _OOOooo" He jumped and kicked his foot high in the air, trying on a karate kick, I guess.

"Sure, let's let her sleep." I said and pulled Emmet out of the room closing the door carefully behind me. Emmet squealed like a little girl and clapped his hands.

"We got the baby to sleep Jazz, the baby's sleeping!" He said with a baby-ish voice. I rolled my eyes and ran downstairs were Edward was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, with one of his eyebrows raised. Not looking very happy.

* * *

**You'll have to make up your own ending, hahahhehe…Just kidding!**

**So watcha' think? Review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading my story! Please review people! Love you all! XD**


	2. ReadySetGO!

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just havin some fun!_

_I've changed my mind! This is no longer a One-shot!!_

_I know, I know…I'm a…something right now. I didn't really want to update this one, but after a lot of thinking and reading through all your lovely and awesome reviews…I decided to continue…though this chapter isn't long at all, it will be next time…etc._

_Thank you all for reading! And I hope this update won't ruin this story!_

_Enjoy XD_

* * *

Ready, set...GO

Edward was just sitting there, with an I'll-kill-you-when-you-sleep-look, but of course we didn't sleep, so that ain't gonna happen. But it was hard to know with my strange overprotective mind reading brother.

Both Emmett and I sat across him in the living room, and after 4 hours, he was still sitting with the same frown. This was very unusual for him, since normally, he would've run up to Bella and begin to cry like a baby, before he was 250% sure that she wasn't harmed. Poor Bella. It wasn't her fault that her babysitters were strange freaks that knew nothing about human girls, only what their blood tasted like. Edward snarled and I quickly regretted ever thinking it.

I sensed his anger… but when his normal crooked smiled, fallowed by a smirk was painted on his face…I knew - Edward was in the mood for revenge...

* * *

_…To be continued…_

_So... watcha' think? Does this kill the story…or should I continue? It's up to you lovely people out there! Review! Review! Review!_

_Thank you all so much for reading! And please if you got any ideas of how our little friend Edward shall revenge his brothers…Please let me know! Awesome!!_

_Lots of love! Kjersti XD_


	3. First Move

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight._

_Thank you all for your reviews! They make me smile, every time! You guys rock! And thanks to Susi (Susianna) for this idea XD_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Hope you'll enjoy this continue!_

* * *

First move

_Epov_

First Emmett, no, wait - Jasper first. Yeah, that makes sense. But what to do, what to do..?

I gazed into the living room and saw Jazz dusting his guitar for the gazilliontht time. And then all of the sudden, the most marvellous and wonderful idea crossed my mind. My frown widened into a smirk, and that's were it's gonna stay, I thought and took one last glance over to mister southern gentleman. He was smiling now, but not for long. I chuckled darkly.

_Jpov_

Janice…I sighed and absorbed her beauty. She was the most important thing in the world to me…NO, no Alice first, then Janice. Guitar second. I looked worried around myself, paranoid. You never know with Alice… She had after all given me her, something I knew she regretted, but she loved me too much to take her away from me – hopefully….

I took a deep breath and continued to take care of my baby. Her electric blue surface made me want to kiss her, but that would ruin her perfect glossiness.

" Can I play on?" Emmett boomed behind me, almost made me cut the guitar string with my fingernail. I clenched my fists, and moved my face carefully in his direction and glared at him, hoping he would catch fire. Emmett just rolled his eyes and didn't care more to speak, turning his back to me – walking away.

I inhaled deeply to relax and decided to go for a small hunt. Surly Alice would join me. I carefully lay 'Janice' on her 'bed'. Yes, my guitar had her own bed.

The second Janice lay on her bed, I heard light footsteps from behind me. Two small hands covered my eyes and she whispered into my ear. "Guess who?" She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Oh gee, I don't know…Emmett maybe, he always gives me so wonderful kisses." I joked and talked extra loud, just for Emmett to hear.

"DUDE! It was one time! ONE TIME!" He roared from the room next-door. "And you ain't that handsome mister blond dude!" He was clearly upset by the reminder, which was payback for him making me almost cut my guitar string. I growled by the thought. Alice was still holding her hands over my eyes.

"You haven't guessed right yet." She was a little upset, but it soon passed when I turned and kissed her beautiful and soft lips. "You still haven't guessed right." She mumbled into my lips and chuckled lightly. I sighed and pulled away. I opened my mouth to speak, but she already knew before I said anything.

"Of course I'll go huntin' with you Jazzy!" She squealed and pulled me along out the door into the rainy autumn air.

_.~Two hours later~._

"You know…I think of the plant eaters, dears are my favourites…or maybe elk…or maybe deer. Oops! I already said that! Silly me…" And so she continued. I loved Alice with all my heart, but her talking could get too much at times. We were almost at the house and the familiar scent of human filled my lungs. Though it was very tempting at times to just run and drain that person, I resisted. Of course this human's scent was familiar. It was Bella's- and if I would even think about drinking her blood, I would've been dead in minutes.

"Jasper?" Alice asked and stopped my inner conversation. I turned to look at her; she was staring into the air with a familiar blank expression on her face. "Your guitar…" She began, and instantly I knew.

_Edward._

I ran as fast as I possibly could and snarled by the thought of anything happening to _my girl_. If Janice was as much as moved an inch on her bed, Edward was dead.

As I stormed in the room, I realized that she had not moved an inch, but folded carefully next to her, was a note. It said: _This, my dear friend, is not Janice. Say hello to __Zamienny. Janice is no longer amongst us, let's just say, she's swimming with the fishies. Hehe. PS Janice is a stupid name for a guitar._

I tore the piece of paper and dropped it on the floor. _We're so on brother…_

* * *

_Review? _

_Ideas? Let me know!_

_O and a pic of Jazz's guitar is on my profile :)_

_Lots of love!  
Kjersti XD_

_To all you non-polish speakers, which include myself, zamienny means replacement, just thought it was neat :P _


	4. Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight._

_I know it's very short, but I'm updating every other day or so, and for me, that's pretty fast! So be happy! Randomness doesn't come so easily…heh…_

_And thank you so much for reading and for all your lovely reviews, KEEP 'EM COMING! Thank you!_

_Hope ya'll enjoy this ;P_

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets

_JPOV:_

Mwahahahahah...To day is gonna be the day that you're gonna pay little sucker.

_EPOV:_

I was as always, staring at my most beautiful possession. The one who gave me light when all was black. The one who lifted me when my head was low. The one who brought back my memories.

Mr. Teddy.

I sighed and remembered the first time we met…not really, but I liked to believe I did. Though he remembered, my human memory had faded and most memories were lost. Which is why I loved Mr. Teddy. I don't even know if that's what I named him in the beginning, or if I just made it up later, but did it really matter.

I squeezed his soft faded brown fabric and my cheek instantly felt warm. He was my miracle. Well, of course after Bella. She was also a nice warmer. No, what was I saying; she was more to me then that. _So much more._ My eyes darted to the door; it felt like someone was staring at me. I had tried my very best to keep Mr. Teddy a secret. He was my lover…well, not like 'lover' lover, but he had a big part of my heart. And I liked to believe I had some of his.

I hadn't told anyone, and I wasn't planning on telling anyone either.

Bella was coming in two hours. _Better get ready._ I kissed his nose gently and lay him down in his box and shoved it under my bed. The place were he always had been. The weird thing was that none had ever noticed. Which of course, I was glad for.

I decided to take a quick shower, not that I needed it. It was just calming, and it made me feel human and warm.

After 10 minutes, which was a really long shower, considering that I don't need to wash myself, I was done.

I quickly put on some clothes that Alice had probably left on my bed while I showered and bent down and pulled out the box marked 'secret'. I opened it and my worst nightmare came true. He was gone…Mr. Teddy was gone. But instead of Mr. T's cute and cuddly body, there was a small heart shaped note. Which said:

_Mr. Teddy has joined the fishies and me at our annual tea party. It finds place 5 o'clock in the Pacific Ocean, and I hope you will be able to come join us._

Signed with love from…X…

I growled under my breath and ran as fast as I could over to Jasper and Alice's room. I didn't care how deep in intercourse they were – Mr. Teddy was gone. I ripped the door open, but of course Alice had seen me coming and they were fully dressed. Thank God!

"I'll leave you alone." She mumbled and scowled at me as we passed each other. I tried to ignore it and moved my glare to Jasper. I marched furiously over to him and held up the note in front of his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I shouted and Jasper looked more confused then ever. But all of a sudden he roared in laughter.

"Mr. Teddy?! Seriously dude, is that a teddy bear?" He snickered. I growled and pressed the note further into his face.

His smile soon faded and he simply muttered. "I didn't send that…" And stared confused at me. My hand was shaking and I was second away from ripping his head of.

My left eye twitched slightly. "What!?" I hissed and crushed the piece of paper in my hand. There was no lie in his mind. He stared at me with big eyes. "This isn't your payback!?" I snarled and spat in his face in the progress.

He stared at me like I was high or something. "I was gonna paint your piano neon green…"

* * *

_Ooo…who is the mysterious kidnapper? Read and fin out in the next chapter of …This story…_

_What do you think of my speculations on Edward only loving Bella 'cause she's warm?_

_Review?_

_Love you all!_

_Kjersti XD_

_Picture of Mr. Teddy on my profile :)_


	5. Awkward Emotional Tears

_Hi! Thank you all for previous reviews!! 50!! That's like a lot…to me at least…heh…But I don't mind more at all!! Let's make it to 100!! Yay! Yeeaah…I have very high expectations… But it doesn't hurt to try :)…does it…?_

_Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Awkward emotional tears

"Emmett." We both said at the same time. Of course it was he, he always wanted to join in on pranks.

We ran over to his room were he sat rocking back and forth on his bed. His eyes were shut and he repeated; _Just a dream, just a dream, _in his head. We carefully walked over to him, like he was a bomb going to explode any moment.

"Emmett?" I asked hesitantly and his eyes burst open and he rolled of the bed making crying sounds.

"Duuuudee! It's not fair!" He shouted and hit his fist hard on the floor, making the entire house shake. His thoughts were surrounding a… jar of peanut butter…? What the hell?

"Peanut butter?" I asked and his agonized face looked up from the floor. He nodded carefully and wiped his imaginary tears away. He sighed shakily and stood up from the floor.

"Seriously? Peanut Butter?" Jasper asked and snickered with amusement.

"Yes…" Emmett muttered and took a deep breath before he continued. "It was given to me by the king…" He said and did a Elvis dance thingy and then looked at Jasper with the most hurt expression I had ever seen, and suddenly Jasper broke out in 'tears' Emmett quickly joined him and threw his arms around Jasper. Of course this was sad, but not 'cause the peanut butter…

"_Would you know my name?! If I saw you in heaven!"_ They sang and begun sobbing more. "_Will it be the same?! If I saw you in heaven!"_ I was considering on getting my video camera, a sudden sad ness washed over me. My dear Mr. Teddy was gone.

Life. Meaning. Over.

"_I must be strong, and carry on. Cause I know I don't belong."_ I joined them and wrapped my arms around their shoulders. "_Here in heaven!"_ We shrieked and we all began sobbing harder then before.

Who was this cruel person, who had stolen our most precious things? And terrorised us with these – these notes. Well, I had done it to Jasper, but still…

Had Emmett gotten one of the notes?

"Eh.." I began and let go of them, but they continued to sob." Emmett!" I shouted and they quickly let go of each other and looked awkwardly embarrassed. "Did you get a note?" I asked and Emmett's under lip popped out and his eyes widened. He nodded carefully and ran behind his bed and came back with a crunched piece of paper. He gave it to me.

_Well, as you probably guessed, Peanut's gone. He's Mr. Teddy's lunch. He's soon in heaven with Elvis, were he belongs…_

What the crap? Then, all of a sudden Jasper glared at me, thinking mean thoughts.

"I haven't forgiven you yet! Ass wipe!" He shouted and ran out the door. "Or had my revenge!" He shouted from down stairs. Great.

Emmett cleared his throat.

"Who the hell is Mr. Teddy anyway?" Emmett asked and ripped the note out of my hands. I gulped and Emmett glared at me.

"I don-" I began and my voice was shaking. "I don-I don't know…" I stuttered and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't-" He stepped closer and glared at me. His intense glare was too much for me. Like he was burning y skin or something. "OKAY! Okay! I'll tell you, but please stop the torture!" I screamed like a little girl, instantly feeling ashamed of myself, but the torture…I shivered. "He was mine…He was kidnapped like your peanut butter…" His eyes widened again and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waits.

"I feel your pain bro, I feel your freakin' pain." He said and squeezed me harder into his chest. I tried to shove him away, but he was too strong. After 10 minutes he let me go, my back was aching with pain, something it had never done in this life before.

"Were gonna find that asshole and fill him up with chocolate sauce and fry him in rice." He said and narrowed his eyes and gazed out at nothing. Trying on a dirty Harry look. What the hell..?

"Okaayy…" I said and rolled my eyes as I turned towards the door. His hand grabbed my shoulder and he turned me around.

"Go get the rice Eddie…I'll fix the rest…"

* * *

_Oooooooooo…who will suffer this horrid fate?_

_What will Jasper to as revenge to Edward? (Ideas? Please!)_

_Oh, and if you didn't understand which song they were singing, it was Tears in heaven by Eric Clapton, it's a very pretty song, please listen to if you haven't._

_Sooo….Reviews?_


	6. CSI: Forks

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or CSI_

_I think Fanfiction is a little strange now, 'cause I can't view any of the reviews on the previous chapter and I wasn't able to reply to any of them, so sorry if I haven't replied to your review!! But OMG 61 reviews!! Thank you all you wonderful people out there! Just keep 'em comin'!!_

_Anyway…This chapter might be a little strange, but I was watching CSI, and I just had to…so hope it's not to bad, and sorry it's short. Hope ya'll enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6: C.S.I: Forks

_Emmett's pov_

This was all so frustrating. I sat down on my bed and put the 15 bottles of chocolate sauce next to me. That SOAB was so going to pay. The only thing that was missing now was the rice and… whoever did this horrible unthinkable thing. I looked at my watch, Edward should be here by now; we had a kidnapper to catch.

After three hours, still nothing. I growled and decided to go to his room. I quickly ran over to his room, where I found him sobbing on the bed.

"Edward!?" I shouted and he jumped, like he had been surprised. Which was really weird, considering that he could read minds. He looked at me with a heartbroken face, but I couldn't let that get to me. "Where the hell were you? I waited for three freaking hours!" I shouted and his face was all the same. "And where the hell is the rice?!" I clenched my jaw and Edward gazed lazily at me. He began chuckling, but his face still looked tortured.

"You know Emmett…I've lost Mr. Teddy and now my CD's…thanks to Jas-" He mumbled "Jasper." He said through gritted teeth.

"JASPER TOOK PEANUT?!" I roared and ran down to crush little bastards head. A growl built up in my chest and I saw Alice playing with the blond devils hair as he rested his head on her lap. "You. Outside. Now." I hissed and pointed at him.

"Wait…what?" He asked and popped his head up. Alice's glare burned through my skin, it was like acid. I tried to ignore it.

"I need to speak to you. Outside." I pressed through my clenched jaw. He sighed and rolled his eyes and jumped up. I walked behind him and I could hear Alice snarl behind me. She was so grumpy sometimes.

"Why –" Began he, but I punched him in the face so he fell backwards. "What the fuck Emmett?!" He roared and stopped my next punch.

"You. Took. Peanut." I pressed out and he began laughing. I pressed my hand down on his throat, but his laughing didn't stop, on only sounded, weirderer.

"No I didn't…"He began and I loosened my grasp on his neck. I blinked several times and opened my mouth, but I couldn't speak.

Then Edward came, wearing sunglasses and a suit. He looked just like David Caruso from CSI: Miami. Then the idea crossed my mind. We were going to go CSI over this!

Jasper was gonna be Gil Grissom, from CSI and I was gonna be Mac Taylor from CSI: NY. Edward took his sunglasses of and smiled crookedly.

"There's a kidnapper afoot." He said and put his sunglasses on in a very Caruso way. There was no way the kidnapper was getting away now. I chuckled darkly to myself; Jasper stared confused at me, not understanding what was going on.

"Jasper…" Edward began, and took his sunglasses of again. "Did you take my CD's?" He asked politely and Jasper stared confused at him.

"Why are you always accusing me for such things!?" He hissed and stood up from the ground.

"You. Didn't. Take. It?" Edward stuttered and his forehead creased into several worry lines.

"No I haven't had my revenge yet you David Caruso wannbe!" He shrieked and looked like he was going to begin to cry. It was really weird seeing Jasper so emotional. Something was going on…

"You don't say…" Began Edward and put his sunglasses on. "Mr. Smarty-pants." He continued.

I opened my mouth to speak. "Indeed I do…"

* * *

_Ooooo… This chapter might not be the most exighting of them all, but next time....Oooo_

_There's been a lot of guesses and some may be close, I'm not gonna say who, but please continue guessing!_

_To all of you who have watched CSI; do you think Jasper should dye his hair to look more like Grissom's?_

_Ideas will gladly be accepted! Thank you for previous ones!! They're awesome! I'm gonna try to use them all! So thank you , for kinda giving me the CD idea!_

_O and one last thing before you leave… please check out another story I've just put out: Born To Be Wild! Awesome if you would take some of your precious time and give it a review! Thank you!_

_Lots of love to all you lovely people! Kjersti XD_


	7. Won't Get Fooled Again Hopefully

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the song Won't get fooled again._

_Thank you soo much for all the reviews!! 71! OMFlyingG! Thank you all amazing people out there! You are soo awesome!!!!_

_Here goes chapter 7... enjoy!_

* * *

Won't Get Fooled Again - Hopefully

_Edward's POV_

"_We don't get fooled again! Don't get fooled again!"_ The speakers roared and I smirked at Emmett, who was narrowing his eyes. Trying to look like he was concentrating, but really it was just a mess in his head.

Then all of a sudden Jasper began singing along with the lyrics. _"__We don't get fooled again! Don't get fooled again! No, no!" _He sang and slid down on his knees and stretched his arms in the air as he came closer to the forest. _"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ He roared with all his might and crashed into a tree. "OH MAN! I LOVE THIS SONG!!" He yelled and jumped back to his feet and ran back to us, with the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face. I stared at him, and Emmett was roaring with laughter next to me. I turned to look at him and he fell to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself, looking like was having a heart attack or something.

"Okay…" I mumbled as I clapped my hands together. "Let's get the investigation going, shall we?" Both of them looked up at me and smirked evilly.

"That son of a moose is so dead…" Emmett muttered and exchanged a glance with Jasper who chuckled darkly. _Bait. _The both thought as they moved their evil smirks to me. What a brilliant idea.

"Any suggestions?" I asked and turned on the CD player and it began to play _We won't get fooled again, _again. Jasper instantly grinned wide again and syncing his lips with the lyrics.

"How about blood?" Emmett asked and I shook my head.

"Anyone could want blood." I muttered in return. He brought his eyebrows together creating several worry lines on his forehead.

"How aboooouuut…. JASPER'S DIARY!?" He boomed and pulled a black book up from his pocket. Jasper stoppped singing and jumped at Emmett, snarling and trying to reach the book without much success. After 10 minutes of arguing they ended the discussion with Emmett saying. "Well yeah! I have waay more sex then you do!" And Jasper replied. "But it's at least more then Edward!" and Emmett returning with. "Yeah! But he doesn't have a diary with so much juicy details! It's just whine this and whine that in his!" I just stared at him in surprise, was one not aloud to have secrets in this family.

"You've read my diary!?" I hissed at him and he nodded with a smirk wide on his face.

"As I said…BOOORIING!!" He boomed and stuck his tongue out childishly. I felt my anger boiling, but I had to focus, we had more important things to deal with. I closed my eyes. _Breathe in breathe out._ I mentally said to myself several times before I opened my eyes, to see Emmett and Jasper glaring at each other. As I watched them trying to kill each other by staring, I remembered something.

"Don't you have a diary Emmett?" I asked and smirked, knowing he did. His eyes widened as he turned his head slowly towards mine.

He opened his mouth to let out a low snarl. "I know you do Em…I can after all read minds. Don't argue with me." I said and Jasper snickered.

"Well, isn't it Mr. I'm-so-tough-and-beat-up-guys-who-write-diarys-but-secretly-write-my-own-which-my-mindreading-brother-just-happens-to-know-about." Jasper smiled, pleased with himself from 'embarrassing' Emmett. He didn't reply. I just rolled my eyes and ran inside, to get his diary. When I found it I was surprised. It was surprisingly really thick and had a lot of writing. I quickly opened it, knowing it was wrong, but her had after all read mine and called it 'boring'. I frowned slightly and looked down at the page.

_I was going to read it for Rose today, but I chickened out as I was about to start, and of course she began undressing and well, the usual happened. I will tell Rose how pretty she is and this time I will succeed with telling her the poem I wrote for her. I'm hoping she will not laugh and I really hope she'll like it. _

Wow, Emmett had a diary…with _emotions_. I had to find the poem. I furiously searched through the entire diary, when I found it on the last page. It was framed with a big heart, witch was drawn with great care and perfection.

"_You are my rose._

_From your feet till the tip of your nose._

_From morning till night._

_I will never move my eyes from the most beautiful sight,_

_Known by the name; Rosalie." _

I had to admit; it wasn't bad, but not exactly Shakespeare. For Emmett of course it was pretty good.

The door behind me flew open and Emmett and Jasper burst in.

"HYeo'usr ddioanrey iist gaognaein!" The roared and screamed at the same time. Emmett growled and placed his hand over Jasper's mouth, putting him in a headlock. "What I was trying to say, was that…" He made a dramatic pause, just to bug me, which it did. "Your diary is now missing…He-" Jasper bit Emmett's hand and he shrieked and pulled his hand quickly away and dropped Jasper to the floor.

"OR SHE!" He roared and looked up at Emmett, wanting him to continue. Emmett growled and opened his mouth to continue.

"He or she has stolen your diary…" He said and sighed, as he pulled Jasper up from the floor. Then his eyes moved back to me and they soon moved down to the open diary in my hands.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!?"

Crap.

* * *

_Soooo…I know…I'm torturing you!! (that's at least what I like to believe…) Mwahahahahahah! The mysterious kidnapper has stricken again! And will Emmett kill Edward? And why would the 'kidnapper' steal Edward's diary if it was so boring?? So many questions...so little answers (sorry :S )_

_Maybe we'll get a little kidnapper's POV in the next chapter…anyone interested??_

_I know Emmett's diary thing was kinda weird and the poem, which I wrote in about...1 minute or something…so...what more can I say..._

_I know I'm using forever to get to the point, but it's so freaking fun writing this one…I hope you enjoy it as well!_

_Review please! O and before you leave I have another request…if you like Romance stories please check out my new story 'Till Death Unites You' Appreciated very much my friends!_

_Lots of love and joy to you all! Kjersti :) (I suck at writing short AN, sorry) Review XD_


	8. You Might Be Wrong

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...as you probably already know...but I tell you anyway :)_

_Thank you all so much for 79 reviews!! You guys rock! Thank you so much!_

_Anyway school's beginning tomorrow, so I may not be able to update so often now, but please be patient._

_Okay..so here is ?'s pov…hope it's good! Enjoy XD_

* * *

You might be wrong

_?'s pov_

I laughed evilly inside myself. Now I was going to for once and all prove that Edward had feelings for me. I just couldn't believe he tried to love that simple pile of flesh. What did she have that I didn't? Oh yes…Blood. Maybe he had this thing for blood or something.

As soon as I had the diary in my hands, I jumped out the window, running away as far as I could, before the urge to read the book became too much for me. I quickly sat down on a rock and opened the diary on my lap.

I stared at the first page, which happened to be from the day they moved from us. He described stuff and wrote about music he had discovered lately. I impatiently skipped a few pages, the first week of school.

_Blah blah life is so boring blah blah blah music blah blah blah hunting blah blah blah irritating thoughts of my fellow students blah blah etc._ God he was more boring then watching grass grow. As I turned the next pages, he began to write how he felt for this girl and few more pages he had sketched her. She was beautiful…and she looked just like me. I smirked to myself, if this wasn't enough proof I didn't know what would be.

I jumped up and ran as quickly as I could to the Cullen house, finding Edward, Jasper and Emmett in front of the house, just doing nothing from the looks of it.

"Hey guys!" I said in the sexiest and most appealing voice I could manage. Jasper looked at me quickly and looked in Edward's direction. Edward's perfect flawless face was looking slightly worried, since he of course knew that I knew that he loved me. The second I thought it, his face froze and he gazed down to my body and his pale face got paler. He so loved me.

"Give me that!" He suddenly roared, I could hear the lust in his voice, and I giggled as I stepped towards him.

"You can have it all…" I said huskily and puffed out my chest and shaking my but more then normal, to show him that I was ready.

"I just want the freaking diary you whore!" he roared and snatched the book out from my hands and pressed it towards his perfect chest. He snarled under his breath, probably exited for what was going to happen now.

"Oh, talking dirty are we…" I said with a sexy voice and lifted his face to meet my gaze. I leaned towards his face. "Why don't we go upstairs and you can draw me – natural." I said and my lips were inches away from his, his heavenly breath on my face.

"Wooah! What the fuck!?" He roared and threw himself backwards so he landed on the ground. What the hell was wrong with him…maybe he just liked the things he couldn't have…

_Edward's pov_

Oh my dear lord. Did Tanya just almost kiss me? I shivered by the thought as she looked down at me with bedroom eyes. Oh fuck! She had read my diary, why the hell didn't she understand that I didn't like her that way? I was pretty sure that I had written a lot about how much I loved Bella and stuff like that.

"Let me refresh your memory, shall I?" said she as she bent down next to me, showing way more cleavage then necessary. She ripped the diary out of my hands and opened the page were I had sketched a girl, _Bella. _I remembered that, it was from when I realized I loved her. I sighed from the memory and the edges of my lips turned into a smile. "I, personally, think my eyes aren't that innocent looking and my boobs are way bigger, but it's not bad." She chirped and I glared at her.

"You-you think that's you?" I hissed and she leaned back slightly. "Eh, yes…you're just afraid to show your true love towards me." She sang and waved her hair over her shoulder.

"You've got it all wrong!" Said I as I jumped to my feet. "That's Bella, my girlfriend." I muttered and her smiled faded. And she leaned back, and her left eye twitched slightly.

"I have to go." She said in a shaky voice and stood up. I reached out after her, to stop her and she smirked. "Just couldn't resist could you?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, did you happen to steal more object's from my house?" I asked and Emmett and Jasper were soon standing behind me. She raised one eyebrow.

"Now why the hell would I do that? I come here to visit you and you accuse me for such thefts! I'm hurt Edward! Goodbye!" Shriek she as she ran away. Shaking her butt way more then normal.

"Well…that's something you don't see every day…" Emmett began and Jasper hit him in the back of the head. I turned to look at them.

"Then who took Mr. Teddy…?"

* * *

_I never said there was one kidnapper!! Mwahahahha!! Sorry though… but I just couldn't resist! Writing this chapter was just to tempting! I'm sorry if it wasn't so funny, but it had to be written! Just so you know, I do not have anything against Tanya; I just had to use her in this chapter…okay?_

_Please review and clues will come, I PROMISE! Thank you for taking your time! You're awesome!_

_Love, Kjersti xox_

_REVIEW!! Please! Pretty please with lemonade and sugar! =D_


	9. The Games Have Begun

_Disclaimer: Once again…I do not own twilight or the song won't get fooled again :)_

_Oki dokies people… Oh my flying tortilla! 90 reviews! You guys are awesome! I love you all so much and thank you for alerting my story and favourites! Happy dance! Happy dance! Yay!_

_In this chapter my good friend Susi (Susianna) has helped me, to make this good for you guys XD_

_This one might not be funny, but more serious. When Susi read through it, she didn't think it was funny at all, so I tried, do forgive me if I failed, to funny it up a bit._

_Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

The games have begun

_Jasper's pov_

I decided to take a shower after the awkward and disturbing meeting with Tanya. I honestly felt dirty. I shivered as I stepped into the shower and turned on the 'warm' water. It felt nice on my skin, like the few times I had touched a humans skin. Like Bella's…eh…Oh Crap what was I thinking? I quickly began singing 'Won't get fooled again' So, hopefully, Edward wouldn't notice my thought.

_Oh my God, how I love this song. _

"_We wont get fooled again! No no! Duh duh duuuuuuh"_ Sang I while I slid over the bathroom floor. Just like a real rock star. But my slide was longer then I expected and I flew out the bathroom door and into my room, landing flat on my face with my bare ass sticking up in the air. And of course Esme was standing and dusting something of something.

"Oh…Jasper…eh…I didn't hear you." Muttered she as tried to look away from my naked body that was lying on the floor. It mustn't been a very pretty sight since she ran out feeling very disturbed and nauseous.

Well…that's something I don't want to repeat.

I quickly ran back into the bathroom and wrapped a towel around myself, and walked to the bed, were usually Alice would place what to wear. Not that I wasn't capable of dressing myself, but in Alice's eyes I was a disaster when it came to fashion. But this time there were no clothes, just a note.

_Sorry love, but I didn't have time to find you clothes. You know where the closet is. If you don't it's opposite of the bed. Love Alice._

Okay…that was unusual. Alice hardly let anyone go into her closet alone – actually, she never let anyone set a foot in there with out her watching over you like a hawk. Something was going on. I was going to investigate that later.

For the first time had I decided to go into Alice's freakishly large closet without her. I stood there in front of it, and took a deep breath before I walked in. I after all needed clothes to wear today and Alice had not put them out to me. She wanted me to do this.

As I walked in, all the fabrics and colours and stuff, blinded me. It was just too much. Her obsession with clothes was insane. But I needed clothes.

I gazed around and tried to find something acceptable to wear. There were a lot of nice clothes here… if I ever decided to become a drag queen, but not yet. Now I just wanted jeans and a t-shirt.

I began digging through a pile of clothes, when I hit something hard. I quickly threw the clothes away as I felt my breath quicken up. Her electric beauty shun up the room making my dead heart 'skip a beat'. I gave her a quick kiss.

"Finally my love, we are reunited." I said as I carefully caressed her strings. As I looked down to where Janice had been lying, I saw a jar of peanut butter and really tired looking teddy bear. I looked back at Janice and I smiled, for now I was complete.

But as I gazed down to the peanut butter jar again it hit me, this were our kidnapped stuff. I gasped and hugged Janice to my chest carefully.

"Oh Alice, what have you done?" I quickly stood up and grabbed the peanut butter jar and the teddy bear. As I walked out the closet I remembered, that Edward was the one who had stolen Janice…maybe he was in on it too. Or maybe Alice had stolen it from him. I stopped as I considered these two possibilities.

I decided to go with the Alice stole it from Edward, since after all it's bro's over hoe's. I really didn't like to think of Alice as a hoe, but in this case she was. As soon as I was outside the room I ran down to the living room where Emmett and Edward where just staring at nothing, looking bored and hurt. Their heads popped up and they stared in my direction. When I saw their stares, I quickly remembered what I was wearing – just my towel. But that was soon forgotten when they saw what I was holding.

"PEANUT!" Emmett roared and attacked my making me fall, but thankfully the towel staid intact around my waist. Edward walked hesitatingly towards me and he looked like a child on Christmas eve when he carefully took the teddy out of my arms.

"Oh Mr. Teddy! I have been so worried!" he cried and squished the poor teddy into his chest. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Their eyes moved slowly to meet mine.

"We now know who did it…" I began and they nodded, but Edward opened his mouth.

"How do we know it's just Alice?" He asked and lifted the teddy up to his face and sniffed it. _Okay, that was weird. _He scowled at me, but all of a sudden his eyes shot up and his face looked pained.

"Bella's scent is here too…"

"I don't quite understand." I said and looked over at Emmett who was just staring at the jar of peanut butter.

"Oh my flying pancakes!" Emmett roared as he pressed the jar to his left cheek and his right hand to the other one. We both stared at him in surprise and his eyes were filled with fear. And as he continued to squish his face he opened his mouth. "Rosalie has touched Peanut!" I wasn't even going to ask how he knew, but it made sense. This all made sense.

"But I stole Janice…how come Alice had it then?" Edward asked and scratched his head.

"She must've stolen it." Emmett stated and he had now moved the jar from his face, looking very matter-of-factly.

"You know what this means…right guys?" I asked and a smirk grew on Edward's face. Emmett squealed and jumped up and down.

"Oh I know! I know! I know! Pick me! Pick me!" He said and waved his and his eyes were shining like he was the happiest kid in the world. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Emmett." I mumbled and before I could say anything else he roared.

"REVENGE!"

_Bella's pov_

My revenge was now beginning! Well, our revenge, and it was totally up to if Alice got the clues right. To be perfectly honest, I think we got them. They were always messing with me, now it was the gal's time to shine. There was no downside with this, Rose and I had gotten closer and revenge was more fun then I ever thought it would be.

"REVENGE!" I could hear Emmett's familiar voice boom from inside the house. I say inside, since well, I was in the garage waiting with Rose for Alice's return. Only seconds later Alice's figure danced over to us with a wide smirk on her face.

"We're on." She mouthed and clapped her hands.

* * *

_Oooo…Bella has a dark side…Don't we love it XD To all of you who were 100% right:_

_nougat81, xokelseylaynecullenxo and idonotremember! You guys guessed correctly!_

_And for those who guessed one or two correctly:_

_Susianna, Oh Inverted World x, fairyfloss101, Roseabell16, jurney and Tay Vamp!_

_Congrats people! You are sharp! and thank you for guessing!!If I have forgotten someone! PM ME!! Important!_

_Anyway…_

_Do you think it was worth smiling for or was it just flying crap? Let me know!_

_Love to you all who take your time and read this story! Please review! We're so close to 100! My high hopes have not disappeared!_

_Stay put for the next chapter of…Are you thirsty Bella?_

_-Love, Kjersti =)_


	10. READ THIS!

Hey my awesome readers! Just an authors note (sorry) But read it please! I've got some news, which I don't know if you'll take for good news or bad news, but here it is anyway….

I know I said '_Stay put for the next chapter of…Are you thirsty Bella?_', but I have decided to end this story here…**but**! A very important but! I have decided to make a sequel! _War of the sexes_! Yay! I hope you won't get to disappointed by that, but I kinda felt like this was a good place to stop…**but** then continue on a new story! I hope you all will read it when it gets posted! O_O Pleease! If you want to read it, adding me to author alert ain't such a bad idea…just sayin' X) hint, hint

And this is a great opportunity to thank all of my wonderful, awesome, kind and awesome readers(that's you guys!)! You are awesome. 102 reviews! I would have never thought that anyone would care that much for my ideas XD I really hoped that you would, but that's not the same :) O and on the previous chapter I wrote down all who had guessed more or less corectly on who was the kidnappers and I forgot to mention My vampire sparkles! So sorry!

And for all of you who have added my story to alert and favourite! I love you! I love you all just for reading this story! And if you really want to make me happy, leave me a review and tell me…what you think about my story! It would mean so much to me! And please do not hate me for ending it, **but **to continue it! I hope you all will understand and please read it when it gets out!

Thank you all for reading what I had to say (write). It means so much to me of you would review! Especially you have added my story to alert and favourites…tell my why you would do so. Don't get me wrong! I'm really happy that you've taken time to read my story, but I really want to know your opinion on it! No matter what it is!

Love to you all and thank you, Kjersti aka. Wincing the Night Away xox (Oh my brokkoli, I just realized this is the first multi-chaptered story I've finished X) yay!

_PS. Please read 'War of the Sexes', when it comes out ;)_


End file.
